


Falling For You

by rakungf



Series: MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluffy, Hanamaki Takahiro is the goodest boy fight me, M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020, Matsukawa Simp Issei, iwaoi if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakungf/pseuds/rakungf
Summary: Five times Matsukawa didn't understand his feelings for Hanamaki, and the one time he did.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976659
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> day three: "I think I love you"  
> I!!!! always wanted to do a 5+1 things, I hope it's good!!!! B'^)!!  
> 

• —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • · 1 · • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

It was a hot summer day during their second year. Aoba Johsai was in a training camping with other teams from the surroundings, and it was too hot for Matsukawa liking. At least, they weren't having any penalties since they were winning most games. 

Since last year, Mattsun had gotten real close to Hanamaki, Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were substitutes in their first year, but somehow they stuck together with the other two. Their futons were also placed together in this room, they were placed with another second years from other schools, which was a bit uncomfortable to Issei. Sleeping next to his friends was okay, but in a room, with people he barely knows? Not happening. 

His futon was close to the window, on his left was Oikawa, directly in front of him was Iwaizumi and Hanamaki by his side, in front of Issei. He didn't know what time is it, but he knew it was probably too late to sleep - in fact, he wasn't sure if it was better to not sleep at all and drink a lot of coffee tomorrow or have less than 4 hours of sleep and be tired as hell. He couldn't decide, but by the way he was thinking about it so hard for the last... minutes (hours?) it was probably going to be the first one. 

"Matsukawa?" he heard a quiet voice coming above his head.

"Yes?" he answered as quiet.

"Did I wake you?" He heard Hanamaki moving a bit, he was probably getting on his elbows to talk to him, so the raven did the same. 

"No" He whispered, the lights were off but he could see Hanamaki face by the moonlight, and he seemed a bit... uncomfortable "What's wrong?"

"Can you... go to the bathroom with me?" It was still too dark, but he was pretty sure Hanamaki was blushing.

_Cute._

Matsukawa thought a bit of teasing him from wanting to go the bathroom accompanied, but again - they were in another school, it was way too late and he couldn't sleep anyway.

"Sure" he shrugged, getting up as quiet as possible, offering his hand to Hanamaki to get up as well.

When they arrived at the bathroom, Matsukawa could totally understand why he didn't want to go alone. These corridors had large windows just like one from a horror movie. He was even a bit anxious looking at the mirror while waiting for Hanamaki.

"Why weren't you sleeping anyway?" The pinkette asked, washing his hands.

"Dunno. I cant relax next to strangers I guess"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be able to sleep right next to Oikawa too" He smirked, and Issei couldn't help but giggle too "I think the kitchen isn't open now but tomorrow... I can make some chamomile tea for you." He was already next to the door by now but didn't open it yet. 

"What, you walk around with tea?" 

"Uhm, yes." The tips of his ears were matching his hair now "Mom always put some sachets on my bag. Just in case I can't sleep or something..."

Silence. 

That's... so _cute_. God, he always seemed like a mama's boy but this? This is beautiful. 

"Don't... Don't tell the others okay?" He turned back a little to look him in the eyes, he was all flushed now. 

_Fuck_.

Issei just nodded, and they returned to the room. 

Now, he couldn't sleep because the only think in his mind was Hanamaki blushing and all the confused feeling that came with him.

• —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • · 2 · • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

They lost the spring high preliminary, so it was the fourth time they weren't going to nationals because of Shiratorizawa. Seeing their senpais crying was hard, but at the same time, he could feel Oikawa's will to make it happen next year. And he knew they would do everything in their power to keep trying. 

But right now, it was only sad. They were in a ramen house eating, everyone had a sad face on, thinking about what they could have done, things they regretted doing or not doing... Their captain's speech earlier was terrible too, he tried to stay strong but he cried a lot.

Oikawa made a speech too, he seemed more determined than everyone. It was obvious he was going to be their next captain, who would lead them ferocity. 

After all, they ate and parted ways; he sticks around Hanamaki for a while - because he noticed how guilty he was feeling.

In the last set, Takahiro failed a lot of spikes and was even benched for some time. One of the middle blockers was targeting Iwaizumi all of the time, so Oikawa tried to change the rhythm sending the ball to Takahiro a couple of times, and he missed most of it. Issei knew how frustrating this must be because Oikawa's sets were always good. 

They went to an old playground next to the train station, it was already late so there weren't any kids around, and Takahiro cried. He crouched into a ball and cried aloud. During the speeches and dinner, he had let some tears fall off his eyes, but he did not cry. 

Matsukawa wasn't sure what to do. His own eyes were almost tired from his cries, and he knew pretty well it wouldn't help to join him. So he just followed his instinct, crunched next to Hanamaki, and placed his hand firmly in his back. 

The wing spiker cried for a long time until it was dark. He didn't take his face off where it was hiding in his arms and knees. He hiccuped a lot and even choked slightly, but Matsukawa didn't say anything. He was just there, sometimes massaging his back or patting it slightly, but quiet. 

The light from the postpones were on now, Takahiro let out a long sigh when he got up, followed by Matsukawa. They looked at each other for a while, both with puffy eyes, but Makki's were clearly redder now.

Then he smiled. Softly, calmly and tenderly.

"Thanks." His eyes closed now.

Matsukawa didn't know why this smile made him feel so weak. Like he was failing Takahiro. He wanted to hug him, hold him to made him feel safe. He wanted to tell him it was okay, he did his best, he was wonderful today, like every other day. He didn't understand this urge to shiled his friend from all this pain, and it hurted so bad to know he wasn't able to do so.

He really didn't know why, so he just smiled back and nodded when Takahiro opened his eyes.

• —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • · 3 · • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

Takahiro had come to Issei's house sometimes, but it was just in their third year that he let Matsukawa visit his house. Which seemed a bit strange, but he wasn't complaining.

Especially not when he found himself in the living room with a lot of photos of the pinkette. A lot of moments before high school, different hair cuts, missing some teeth - he wasn't an expert but there was one he was pretty sure it was taken moments after he probably ate some sand from the playground.

He was also happy to finally prove his theory that Hanamaki Takahiro was a mama's boy. Not only from his photos, where he was most of the time hugging her, holding her hand or hiding behind her, but also of how quickly he would do anything for her.

It was _adorable_. He was so happy too see this side of his friend. Makki didn't seen like he was embarrassed because of it, but he probably would pick up a fight if anyone _ever_ teased him about it.

They were doing homework in Takahiro's room, and he went to the kitchen to get some drinks and took 30 minutes for him to come back (empty-handed), he looked at Issei, gasped, and run away to get their drinks.

"Man, I'm so sorry. I went to the kitchen and mom said she forgot to buy something for dinner and I just ran to buy it. She even tried to stop me but I just-"

Issei laughed. A lot, until his stomach hurt.

This was gold, honestly. Hanamaki Takahiro couldn't stop his instincts to help his mother, no matter the situation. 

Also, seeing how the wing spiker blushed while he laughed and tried so hard to make him stop while explaining why he was that way... He strangely felt his heart warm up, maybe because of how precious this whole situation was. _Yeah, probably._

• —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • · 4 · • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

Looking back at Hanamaki's photos in his house, it suddenly snapped Issei that his hair wasn't naturally pink. 

He thought it was a brownish-pink, it wasn't a common thing, but he didn't think too much about it. But in Takahiro's photos, he used to have light brown hair, almost dark blonde. He probably didn't discolor his hair, just dye it pink, and that whys it's looks so natural.

But Mattsun couldn't stop thinking about it for _some reason_.

Then, he started noticing others choices that his friend does: how he always chooses to play with pink characters in games, how his notes are always made with a blue pen but contrasted with at least three different pink pens and how tended to have more pink shirts and socks than other colors.

Not that he found it strange, to be honest, he found it _beautiful_. Pink suited him well. It did a good went so well with his pale skin color and greyish-green eyes, and he particularly liked it when he blushed, it was a different tone from his hair, but it was a good combination - but the little freckles in his nose got hard to see when he was blushing.

Mattsun had helped his mother once or twice to dye her hair, and now he couldn't stop thinking about doing the same with the wing spiker. Most than anything; he wanted to stroke his hair. It always seemed so silky, even if it was so short - maybe it was because of it being short? He wanted to caress his ears too, since his hair was so short did they get cold? They seemed a bit small, now thinking about it. Were they sensible? What would happen if he kissed them? 

_Wait, what?_

• —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • · 5 · • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

Matsukawa was on a road trip with his family for the weekend, and honestly; what a pain. His parents keep arguing while driving and his younger brother was playing in his new 3DS, even knowing pretty well that soon with the car movements, he would much likely feel sick and they would have to stop for him to throw up. _Again_.

He also didn't have phone signal, so he couldn't message his friends. So, to distract himself, he decided to clean the gallery of his phone.

Looking now, he didn't remember having this many photos. _Almost 2000?!_

It was especially surprising considering he only got this phone when he entered high school.

Some photos were memes. Okay, almost half of it. There was a lot that was sent to him, and his phone automatically saved in the gallery. 

The other half were photos he took. Landscaping, food, his cat... and moments with the volleyball club.

Of course, a lot of photos of Takahiro too.

His favorites ones were of Hanamaki and Oikawa doing stupid things. Hanamaki on the captain's shoulder while posing, the sequence of photos of them trying to beat Iwaizumi on hand wrestling, the pinkette drawing on the captain's face while he sleeps (and Iwaizumi laughing in the side), their trip to the amusement park, where they all put on stupid tiaras with animal ears and little hats.

There was also a lot of photos of Takahiro eating pastries. His mouth full of it, cheeks with some frosting or even in his nose, he was such a messy eater with sweets.

He had also taken a lot of photos from Hanamaki's house, he said he would use them as blackmail material.

At some point, he found some photos of Hanamaki sleeping. In his defense, he took only one (it was Oikawa's revenge, and he wanted someone to record it). The others were sent to him, some were from sleepovers, from camping trains, or on buses. It wasn't like he never saw Takahiro sleeping, but even so... He has a large smile on his face, and he could feel his cheeks warming up; thinking about waking up next to _him_ , how Makki quietly snores when he's deep asleep and sometimes even drools a bit. It shouldn't be so tempting to kiss him while he sleeps, right? 

_Wait_.

He shouldn't even think about kissing his best friend. _What the fuck_.

"Issei?" His brother called "Why are you smiling at your phone?" he tried to get close to look at it, but Issei quickly put his phone in his pocket.

"Nothing" He looked at the window to avoid eye contact with his brother or his parents. 

He decided to not delete any photo from his phone. He took his own 3DS from his bag, perhaps beating his brother would help him to clear his thoughts of Takahiro.

• —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • · +1 · • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

It has been a month since the realization that maybe he shouldn't be thinking this way about his best friend. That something was _probably_ off about it.

He tried asking for some advice with Oikawa, discreetly and not mentioning it was him, of course. The whole " _my friend_ " occasion. Oikawa seemed a bit flustered when he told him. And when Tooru said the word " _love_ ", Matsukawa panicked. 

It was obvious, wasn't it? He had _symptoms_ , dammit. Finding Hanamaki stupidly cute? Wanting to hold him? Stroke his hair? _Kiss him_?! 

Issei wasn't able to concentrate on anything today. He spend the whole day distant, he felt like a bomb, who would explode at any point; and he was afraid. He didn't know if Hanamaki would possibly like him back; what if he was being a creep having these thoughts? God, would the pinkette be disgusted by it? Would he ruin their friendship?

Then suddenly, Oikawa served, right on his face. 

And he fell.

"OH MY GOD" Oikawa screamed.

Iwaizumi quickly got by his side, helping him get up while Sadayuki placed some tissues in his nose, and then he felt the blood dripping. Great.

The whole team was crowded around him now, Oikawa was almost crying while saying "I didn't want to kill Mattsun, I swear!".

"Hanamaki-kun" Nobuteru passed by the crowd to help Matsukawa get up with Iwaizumi's help. "Can you accompany him to the nurse office?" 

"Sure!" 

Matsukawa was a bit dizzy when they left, but Takahiro's hands in his arm were so comforting. Were his hands always this nice? They should be rougher because of volleyball, but they're so _soft_.

"What happened? You're kinda off the whole day, did something happened? You know you can talk to me, right?" They stopped in the corridor. "I'm truly worried, Issei." 

Ah, his name sounded so good, so right, coming from his mouth.

_"I think I love you."_ He thought. 

"You... think?" 

**Fuck**. He said that out loud didn't he? 

Hanamaki arched his eyebrows while waiting for an answer.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck_.

"I-uh..." 

Takahiro kissed him. His hand went to cup his face, but he avoided it, probably afraid of hurting his face even more, so instead, he placed it in his shoulder. 

Issei was pretty sure he stopped working. His mind was blank, he could only think about Makki's lips, they were soft like his hands, did he uses peach flavored lip balm? Or... perhaps that's his natural flavor? He wanted to find out so badly.

"I'm sure that I love you, for the record." He giggled, he was flushed to the point of his ears, but he refused to break eye contact with Issei "Let's take care of your nose, and perhaps you can think about it later, okay?" 

Probably he was hit too hard in the head, and he couldn't speak properly now. But he made a mental note to properly confess later. 

All the dots for this last year finally connected, and he was, _without a doubt_ , in love with Hanamaki Takahiro.

**Author's Note:**

> a single tear joy im so glad.......... im not sure if i managed to express the confused feelings of mattsun tho.... i had to rush it a bit because I still didn't finish day four too...... i hope it was enjoyable at the very least 😭🥺💖  
> quick notes!!  
> >Oikawa was flustred bc he thought Mattsun was asking for Iwaizumi 😂😂 poor him  
> >Sadayuki and Nobuteru are their coaches!!!!!!! i never remember their names but-  
> >bam [twitter](https://twitter.com/rakungf)!!


End file.
